A Great Love
by EverlastingMuse
Summary: Bella Swan has had a hard life. First her vampire boyfriend leaves her. Then she joins the Marines, the few and the proud. Afterwards, she stays at NCIS. Her heart's been hardened. But can an unsuspecting person patch it up again? INDEFINITE HIATUS. WILL NOT BE UPDATED.
1. Probie

A Great Love Chapter 1: Probie

I walked the halls of NCIS carefully, watching how easily the workers connected. They were all laughing and working quietly. I just hope I could end up one of them; content with their lives and working diligently. I'd chosen this job as a change of pace, because as a Marine, it was tiring and it got boring at times. I was an MP, a job that I loved for many years. They offered me this job at NCIS because I was the 'best out there' apparently. Since the Cullen's departure, I wondered what I would do with my life. So I joined the Marines right out of high school. Charlie supported my decision, but Renee was...another story. My mom really hated the fact that I was in danger almost every waking moment I was deployed. She'd been so relieved when I got word that I was coming here. Charlie was extremely proud of the fact that I was a Marine, and was pursuing a career in law enforcement. He loved the fact that I turned my life around.

_"Bella, I'm real proud of you. I'm glad you're doin' this. I'm worried about you, but I know you're gonna be a damn good Marine. You know how I know that? Cause you're a damn good daughter too. I love you Bells."_

My dad meant everything to me. I missed him so much, but after everything, I just couldn't come back to Forks.

Life had been so hard when the Cullen's, well, more importantly, Edward left. I felt so betrayed and useless. My life was forever changed since that day in the forest. I had thought my life was over, but no, it was just beginning. It doesn't even hurt anymore to think of his name. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. No pain. I'm numb now. I can't feel anything when I think of him. I was a kid back then, and I understand. It doesn't mean I don't remember the pain of not being wanted. It followed me every time I wanted to get into a relationship. Our relationship was good, and full of passion, but he left. He left me when we both loved each other. He didn't understand that I know that he lied. But I got over it. Through hard work and serving my country, I put all supernatural things behind me. I'm a 31 year-old woman now, and I don't need the stress of vampires anymore.

Sure, I found out about the wolves because Jake broke his order and spit out the truth about him being a mutt. I ended up loving all of the wolves, and they were like my second family. Jake wanted me to stay, but only because he thought that we had a future together. I couldn't do that to him. He made me half-whole. The pain in my heart lessened with him around, but I couldn't be a fool and use him. It would have been a relationship filled on lies. I loved him. I still do, but as a brother. He imprinted on Angela anyway. I love them both. But it was for the best.

The offices were bustling, and everyone was involved in a conversation. I don't think there were any cases today because of the chatter. Then a very handsome guy walks up to me. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and had a black outfit with a black cap that had the NCIS logo on it. He grins, and I immediately know he's not my type. He's staring at me like I'm something to eat. I think he's mentally undressing me in his head. _Like that hasn't happened before._ I chuckled. I wasn't accustomed to the sound. "So what's a gorgeous woman like you doing here?"

I raised my eyebrows. I really found him amusing. He kept smiling. What was up with that? Was he trying to be charming? If he was, it wasn't working on me.

"My name is Bella. And you are?" He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Tony. Tony DiNozzo. Wow, Bella. That means beautiful in Italian, and it certainly describes you. You Italian?" This guy was a laugh! Tony scooted over to me and I didn't like it. It was intruding upon my personal space. I fought the impulse to move back. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of." He kept grinning. Did he really think he was going to get laid? "I am Italian. That's where I get the name. I know this place that serves the best Italian food. It serves the best chicken. Or are you a vegetarian? Because I'm not that hungry and we could just skip the meal and head straight to dessert." I laughed out loud. It's been a while since someone has made me laugh so freely.

"Hey, DiNozzo! Meet Special Agent Isabella Swan. She's Ziva's new partner. Remember rule #1." A man's voice said. Tony got slapped on the back of the head. I furrowed my brow, who said that? Then I looked up and I was shocked at what I saw.

When I looked up, I saw the most handsome man I had ever seen. I was mistaken when I called Edward an Adonis, this man was a living, breathing Michelangelo's David. His eyes were strikingly blue; captivating me. His body was finely muscled, and somehow, I could tell that he was a Marine. I suddenly had a surge of respect for the guy. And I didn't know why I felt this way. I usually have more restraint over my feelings. I don't usually feel this way around men. Especially those that I had just met.

"Nice to meet you, Swan." His voice was deep and I liked it. Why was I attracted to him?

"You also, sir. May I ask you something, sir?" I managed to croak out. He nodded. "Are you a Marine?"

"How'd you know?" He replied.

"I could tell. I'm a Marine also."

He leaned back and stared me in the face. "Well, isn't that nice. They let little girls in the Marines now." Then he walked over to his desk and sat down. I felt a bit pissed off. He basically said that I wasn't fit to be a Marine. Why I ought to pummel him and kick his ass, then we'd see who's better qualified to be a Marine. Who does this guy think he is anyway? "Oh yeah, Agent Swan? I'm your new boss." I groaned. Tony and 'the boss' looked at me with a confused expression on their faces. "_I_ _mean great."_ I said sarcastically.

Hope you like it. Review.

~~EverlastingMuse


	2. Bonding?

A Great Love Chapter 2: Bonding?

*First up, I want to state some things. Director Shepard is still alive. I'm making her go under treatment. I need her in the story.

*Second, Kate and Ari are still dead, No worries about that. The pairings are Tony/Ziva, and a suspected relationship between McGee and Abby. 'Hiatus', did happen, and Gibbs just came back from his 'retirement.'

* * *

*Third, Bella is still Bella, just more confident and sure of herself. She is an adult, and will act like one. Also, Gibbs and Bella are going to take it slow. No love at first sight.

After I met my new boss and Tony, I explored around some more. I was in the elevator when I saw a guy in scrubs pushing the buttons repeatedly. He looked like a college student, with his glasses and lanky build. "It's not going to go faster, you know." I told him. He laughed nervously. I smiled at him.

"My boss needs these files now, and the elevator isn't cooperating with me. I'm afraid that he'll give me a huge lecture." I chuckled.

"Well, better a lecture than a beating." I replied. "I'm Bella. What about you?" He looked flustered by my question.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Palmer. I'm Dr. Mallard's assistant." Cool. I never took much interest in the medical sciences.

"I haven't heard of him. Say, could I come with you? I'm new here, and could use a look around the place." He looked confused. "Most people really wouldn't like seeing dead bodies." I laughed. Wait, back up. We were going to a morgue? What the hell? Wait, I had forgotten. It's NCIS. There are murders here at times.

Palmer led me downstairs where an old man in blue scrubs was waiting. "Well, Palmer, I was expecting you 10 minutes ago, where have you been? It doesn't take long to get the files." The man said in a Scottish accent. He looked to be a bit old to be a doctor. "Oh, I see you've brought a lady friend with you. Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Mallard. But you can call me Ducky. Everyone else does." He smiled. There was something about the old man that was very genuine. I felt like I could trust him.

"Hello Ducky. I'm Bella, the new Special Agent." Ducky chuckled.

"We've been waiting for you. I'm the medical examiner here at NCIS. I am also learning psychology, so please don't get too annoyed if I want to test what I've learned on you." We both laughed.

It was strange because I had laughed more here than in years at this new job. Ducky turned around and resumed patching up the dead body. His face was concentrated, and he was humming. After a moment, I realized he was humming Scotland the Brave. "Ducky, you really love Scotland, don't you?" He broke out in a big smile.

"Born and raised there. I went to medical school at Edinburgh. Great country! Have you been?" I nodded. I had loved the place.

"I did go a couple years ago. As a high school graduation present, my father bought me tickets to travel across Europe. I loved it." _Except the fact that you were alone the whole time._

"I'll have you know that Scotland is one of the great-" but Ducky was cut off by the boss.

"Swan, head to the squad room." He said.

"But me and Ducky were having a-" Then he gave me a look that said 'do-what-I said-or-else'. I complied and ran to the elevator. Why was he so rude to me? Did I do something wrong? I just got here. How was he able to intimidate me so? It annoyed me. I'm used to taking orders; I'm not used to this strange sense of rudeness. I briefly wondered if this was going to be like the Edward situation. I can't go through that again. I refuse.

When I got there, I saw two more people than before. There was Tony, and then the other two were the ones I didn't recognize. The woman looked as if she was of Middle Eastern descent, maybe Israeli. The man looked like a, well, geek. He was sitting at his computer typing very fast. The woman looked at me with a very guarded expression. She looked like she was sizing me up. I moved closer to her and spoke calmly. "I'm Bella. I'm your new partner, I think. Is your name Ziva David?" I asked curiously. If she was my partner, she sure looked more than capable of holding her own.

She reminded me a bit of Rosalie and Leah at the same time. Her exotic appearance reminded me of Leah, but her mannerisms seemed to convey that she held confidence.

"Yes, it is. We are partners. I hope we will have some good fun working together." She didn't smile. _Yikes._Someone spit in her drink or something?

"I think we will, Ziva." I stuck my hand out, and she shook it firmly. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded.

"Does Tony act like a pig all the time?" I asked, laughing, and pointing to Tony who was flirting with a secretary. She laughed loudly, and gave me a soft smile.

"I think you will fit in wonderfully here, Bella." I smiled widely, pleased to have made a good friend out of my partner.

The guy at the computer desk just stared with his mouth open. "And your name is?" I asked.

"Um, my-my, my name is McGee. Tim McGee." I smiled. He closed his mouth and resumed working at his desk. I walked over to my new desk and smiled. My name was printed on the label in bold letters, **Isabella Swan**. I always had some sense of pride whenever I saw my name on a desk. It reminded me that I'm doing something important. Something that counts for something. And then I see my boss, and I wonder why in the hell did I ever sign up for the job. The boss sat as his desk only for a minute when his phone rang.

"Gibbs." His rough, attractive voice spoke into the phone. "Ok." Gibbs hung up the phone. "Gear up. We've got a dead Marine in Forks, Washington." I tensed. _Why did it_ _have to be Forks? Couldn't someone find somewhere else to die?_I frowned. Ziva looked to me and said,

"What, you don't like Forks? It's rather foolish to have a town named after eating utensils, but still?" I shook my head. "I grew up there." Holy shit, what a wonderful first day, huh?

Next chapter is the big one. Don't miss it. Also if you're a fan of Harry Potter, read my crossover.

And read my other story, The Only Exception. It's pretty good.


	3. Friendship

**Forks**

I was still in shock. We had to go to Forks. I hadn't been in Forks since I was 19 years old. I wasn't ready to go back, but I had to. It was for work. I tried to assuage my fears by thinking about all the good things that have happened in my life since I left. I didn't have to worry. It's not like the Cullen's are there or something.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a slap to the head. "Ow, that stung." I complained, rubbing my head. Gibbs stood in front of me, smirking.

"Look alive, probie. You have to get on the damn plane sometime." He pointed at my hands. They were shaking, and everyone else was already in the huge airplane.

"Hey, probie, what's the big deal with Forks anyway? It's just a small town in the middle of nowhere." Tony said, his eyes lingering over my frazzled, worrisome self. Could he get even more annoying with the blatant staring?

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was such an Edward-like gesture. My heart burned at the thought. I still felt the hole when certain things or situations reminded me of him. I hated that he ruined such mundane things for me. "I lived there for about three years. I was born there though, and my father is the Chief of Police there. Left after my 19th birthday, cause there wasn't anything holding me down there anyway." I kept my explanation short and sweet. I didn't want to get into anything too heartbreaking.

Ziva looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile. I needed that, I was nervous enough. My gear was put away and I got comfortable in my seat as the plane took off. As I tried to relax, I couldn't shake this feeling like something was going to happen. Something horrible loomed over our heads. It didn't make sense, but neither did Forks. After all, it was the hub for all supernatural occurrences.

We all fell asleep soon enough, and as I closed my eyes I noticed that the only one of us still awake and alert was Gibbs. Oh well, I was exhausted from the day's events. Sleep was necessary.

A hand on my shoulder woke me up. I immediately jumped up and twisted the hand of the assailant. I opened my eyes to see that it was just McGee. "Bella, that actually hurts! My arm isn't supposed to twist that way, honestly!" His voice shook with panic and I giggled.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, McGee. I just have that reaction when people touch me whilst I'm sleeping." McGee smiled grimly.

"Tony! We've got another Ziva!" He ran out of the plane, and I followed him.

We left the plane and looked outside. It was raining outside in Seattle. And by the time we got to Forks, it would still be raining. I remembered how much I hated the rain, but for some reason I missed it. I missed the cold and the wet. Since we all couldn't fit in one car, we separated into two cars; one with the boys and one for Ziva and me.

I walked towards the driver's seat. Ziva stopped me. "I'll drive." She said sternly. I shrugged.

"Alright, if you want to."

Little did I know how much of a mistake that was. Ziva's driving was horrendous. I had seen better driving in Afghanistan, in places where there weren't any roads, where debris and insurgents were attacking us, and I felt afraid for my life in that car. "Ziva! You're driving too damn fast!"

She smirked. "This is not as fast as I can go, Bella. Do you want to see how fast I can go?" She laughed, while my cheeks reddened. Did she want us both to die?

"No!" I screamed. But by the time I opened my eyes, I saw my old home in front of me. It hadn't changed a bit. It was still old and quaint. "Oh. We're home. _Wonderful_."

I smiled. I missed this old place.

Gibbs had beaten us to it, though. How did he find out where I lived, anyway?

I got out of the car and grinded my teeth as I looked at Gibbs, a smug look on his face. "We just had to take a short detour before we find the marine. It's not a problem, right?" He raised his eyebrow.

I wanted to smack the look of his frustratingly handsome face.

"You thought that I should see my father, didn't you?" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. How annoying could Gibbs be?

Tony then took the initiative to step up on my porch and knock on Charlie's old door. "Hold on, I'm coming!" I recognized that as my father's gruff voice. I hadn't seen him in years, how would he respond to me now?

He opened the door with a curious look in his eyes. "Hello, who are you?" He asked Tony.

"I'm Agent DiNozzo; I work with your daughter. She's right over here, actually. Probie, get your butt over here." I walked over to the porch slowly. My shyness was starting to creep back in.

"Hi dad, um, I've missed you." I smiled widely, and waved. Suddenly, I was in Charlie's arms. I was stunned. He wasn't one for physical affection.

"Bells, I missed you so much." His voice shook with emotion and his eyes shone with tears. I didn't realize how much my leaving had affected him. He smelled of Old Spice and beer, of course.

He let me go reluctantly and waved to everyone. "Well, uh, come in. We got food if you want any."

I rolled my eyes; his idea of food was probably pizza. "Dad, this is my team. That's Tony and McGee, my partner Ziva, and my lovely boss, Gibbs."

We all sat on the couch, and it was awkward. "Nice to meet y'all. Why are you here, though?" His voice held barely veiled suspicion.

Gibbs answered. "We're here for a case." Charlie nodded.

"You got a place to stay? Well, uh, the old Cullen house is still open. You can all set up shop there. Bells, you're welcome to stay here if you want to." Charlie smiled.

I froze, I couldn't think. I couldn't pass up the offer. I'd rather stay in my old room than there.

"Fine, dad. They can stay there." I felt odd letting them stay there, but since the Cullen's never wanted to stay there, I don't think they'd mind my team staying there for a bit.

Charlie stood up and smiled kindly. "Well, I guess I'll drive, and y'all can follow me."

Gibbs waved him off, "I'll go with you. DiNozzo, you drive. Ziva, you stay here with Swan."

Tony grinned. "Alright, boss."

Why did Gibbs want to drive with Charlie?

Oh, damn.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I didn't really like this chapter but I had to add it. ~~EverlastingMuse


	4. Murder

A Great Love: Facts

Third Person POV

Gibbs was curious. Curious as to who exactly Isabella Swan was. She was the strangest woman he had ever met. Sure, he had met tough women before, but none of them had looked so...intimidating. She was a beauty, he'd thought, the first time he saw her. Really, she was not like many women. But she was no redhead, he chuckled.

She made him think. Gibbs didn't know how to take that. He and Jenny were through, and no amount of alcohol could ever change that."So who are the Cullen's?" Gibbs asked brusquely. Charlie tensed and gripped the wheel harder, and Gibbs didn't miss it.

"Why do you ask?" he replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Isabella almost spat the name out. I guess it caught my interest." Gibbs said.

"They used to live around here. Bella was involved with of one of them. The youngest, Edward Cullen." Charlie sneered involuntarily.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. He felt like there was something about this Edward character. Was he the reason why Bella didn't want to come back to Forks?

"Bella came to live with me when she was 17. I was a little late being part of her life, but when she asked to come, I said yes. Bells was a good kid, no trouble, at least until she started to date Edward." Did Bella get into a bad crowd? Gibbs thought nervously. _Since when is it Bella?_His subconscious said. _You're getting too attached to her. Remember rule #1?_

"She got into trouble?" She couldn't have been in too much trouble, since she joined the Marines.

"No, but the minute _he_came and said Bella was going to play baseball, I should've known. She was so clumsy before she joined the Corps. She couldn't even walk two steps without falling." He chuckled.

"I didn't notice." He asked. It was hard to believe because the woman he saw in the squad room looked graceful as her name. "Yup. After that first date, that same night she came and packed her things." Charlie was now talking quietly.

"She said that she broke up with Edward and needed to leave immediately. I asked her if she could stay the night, and mull it over. She refused. When she went back to Phoenix, she ended up falling down a flight of stairs and through a window, breaking bones." Gibbs blinked. That story seemed to be fabricated. A person wouldn't have lived from that. It's not possible. He'd need to ask Ducky later. "And guess what? Edward was there too. He said that he and his father had come to convince her to come back. I feel like he was the one who pushed her." Charlie said bitterly. "They were both so intense around each other; he stared at her like he wanted to devour her. It looked unhealthy."

"Why'd she join the Marines?" Now Gibbs had listened to many people's reasons for joining the Corps, but this one was a first. "To do...something. After her birthday, he just left. Him and his family up and left, to LA or something. He left her in the woods for hours. She could have died. She was close to it when a friend found her. The son of a bitch left her, and never looked back. The Corps was a reason for her to _escape._"

Gibbs could understand with that reasoning. "She was comatose for months. Never eating, screaming her guts out at night. I was so scared; I thought she was going to have to be committed." Charlie shook his head, trying to get the memories out. This Edward guy must have been abusive. After he got what he wanted, he decided to leave. He hurt my team member, Gibbs thought angrily.

"Has she come to see you since she left?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"No." Charlie sighed. "She left to get away from this place and the memories. I push her to come and she blames work as an excuse for not visiting. I worry about her. She's so stubborn, that girl. How could she not visit her own father?" Gibbs grinned.

"It's not impossible." When he looked outside there was an abundance of forestry and long winding roads. It was beautiful, but remote. It would be hard for most people to get to. It was in the middle of the woods. Then a big mansion came into view.

"This is the place?" Gibbs asked. Charlie nodded. "They must have come from old money."

Charlie replied, "The father, Carlisle was a good man. He was the best doctor we had ever seen. I don't know why he stayed here for as long as he did. He had five foster kids, all quiet and smart. They were all creepy though, except Alice." Gibbs hadn't been paying attention to the Chief. He was too busy looking at the superb architecture that was the house. It certainly was an original. "Hey, your people are here." Charlie said and pointed to Gibb's rental car. It was a Mercedes-Benz, and Gibbs loved it. Even though it was a rental…

"Hey, boss." DiNozzo and McGee said in unison. "Wow, sweet place. Who lived here?" DiNozzo asked.

"Ask Bella." Gibbs replied and went inside.

Bella's POV

I woke up with a fright. I had been dreaming about that night in the woods. The nightmares still bothered me once in a while. I had thought I had gotten over them, but I was clearly wrong. If I ever saw Edward again, I would show him how much I have been suffering. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ziva looking at me speculatively. "Hey, Ziva, what's up?" I said nervously. It was more than a little uncomfortable having her so close to me.

"I was studying you. You know, you talk in your sleep. It is very funny. You looked like you were having a nightmare." I blushed. That never went away, did it?

"I found some things under the floorboard. I hope you do not mind, you look beautiful in this picture." I furrowed my brow, confused. "What do you mean?"

Ziva handed me the picture. It was of Edward and me. I gasped. "Oh my God! What-where-how'd you get this?" I asked her.

"I told you, it was under the floorboard. It was creaking, and the sound was getting on my last organ." I smiled weakly.

"I think you mean nerve."

"Whatever. Anyway, who's the man in the picture? He is quite handsome. I must say." Ziva grinned. I grimaced in discomfort. I did not want to talk about this. I kept staring at the photo.

I looked so plain and awkward. I probably looked pitiful with my cast, and standing next to Edward, I could never compare. "He was my ex. Soon after he left me, I enlisted. I needed to do something with my life." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Then my cell rang. "Swan, we need you here _now_. Bring Ziva."

Hope you liked it! ~~EverlastingMuse


	5. A Friend

Bella's POV

We arrived at the crime scene at noon: it was a horrific sight, one I think I'll never be accustomed to. The body was mangled, like the murderer didn't want us to know who the poor person was. It was a man that much I could tell. But he looked horribly disfigured.

"Ziva, take pictures. Swan, bag and tag. Don't leave anything behind. Tony, talk to Metro. Figure out how this guy ended up in the forest. McGee, look for his cell. See if he made any calls before he died. Ducky, how'd he die?" Gibbs ordered. I quickly started putting anything I could find in bags. Then I saw the victim's neck.

"His neck was crushed, and he died from that and blunt-force trauma." I said, sternly. The neck was crushed with an impossible amount of force, and his head fell forward, so then that's when the trauma started. He died instantly.

"And how exactly do you know this, Swan?" Gibbs asked bluntly. I know he wasn't trying to be rude, but sometimes he came across like that.

"I've seen this before. Usually people are strangled with something, but this doesn't look like a strangling." I turned to Ducky, and he was examining the neck.

"I think Isabella's right, Jethro. This man did die from blunt force trauma, and the crushed neck alludes to strangling, but I can't seem to think of the weapon."

"You going to give me a time of death, Duck, or what?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't really tell, at the moment. I just noticed something peculiar here. You see, I can't find a date of death because there's absolutely no blood. The body's ice cold, and usually there are liquids that come out of the body, but there's none." I opened my jaw in shock. This was like Waylon's murder all those years ago. Back then, they thought it was a wild animal.

"I think you should rule out the idea of an animal attack. This victim was murdered, by not killed by an animal." I told Ducky. His face looked thoughtful, like he was debating something.

"Who died and made you medical examiner?" Gibbs asked rudely. I felt more than a bit pissed off.

"This man did, Jethro. Now Isabella's probably right on this count, so listen to her." Gibbs nodded and walked over to Tony.

"What have we got on the Marine?" Tony took a look at his notebook. "Well, military id identified him as 2nd Lieutenant Peter Livfer, 25 years old. He was stationed at Quantico. People haven't seen him before in these parts. Metro said they hadn't had any problems with him." Gibbs then went to Ziva, who was looking at the victim's address book.

"Gibbs, this man, he knew someone here in town. There is one person here who the victim was visiting. Their numbers and names are circled, and a Jacob Black on the Quileute Reservation." My jaw hung out. "Swan, what's up?" I felt nauseous, that's what's up. "Jacob is my best friend, Gibbs." I struggled to breathe. It had been years since I saw him. It wasn't my fault I left. I couldn't be around the memories. Everywhere I went, Edward was there. In my mind, he was ever present. It took a complete change in my life to get rid of him.

"Then this should be a walk in the park for you, Agent Swan." Gibbs said. "Come on, you probably know the way, we need to question him." He led me to the car_. _He opened the door for me, and I was shocked at the act. Just like him, with the chivalry.

God, this is going to be a long case.

It's rather short, but I had to fit this in here somehow.


	6. Fight

A Great Love Chapter 6

Alice's POV

Another year without Bella, my best friend, my only friend, my sister, and there's not a day that goes by without me missing her. I understand why he wanted to keep her human, but he didn't have to leave her. He was such a fool. A selfish, annoying fool that was what my brother was. And my poor Jasper had to struggle with his emotions. Yes, Jasper made a mistake, but that was his nature. That was our nature. Edward didn't stop to think how this would affect the family at all. Jasper feels so guilty, and Edward's depression became so intense that he would have to leave for days on end to get away from it. Although he deserved it, I still felt bad for my favorite brother.

After a while, Edward left. I never listened to his plea to stay out of Bella's future. I'm a psychic; I was already attuned to Bella. I saw some things in her life. Things I should have been a part of. I saw her graduating high school, with Charlie and Renee in tears. I saw her going through hell in the Marines. I hated that I couldn't see her graduate from that. I saw her struggle to save her team while on her deployment, and I don't know what I would have done if she died. I was impressed when she held her own. She killed, but to protect. That was why I respected her. Bella was a true warrior, like Jasper.

I respected her so much. I hope she will live a good life. _If Edward doesn't screw it up._

Bella's POV

I drove as quickly as I could to the house. Ziva had asked to drive, but I politely refused. Tony told me about her driving. And I was in _no_mood to die today, maybe another day. When we got to the house, I felt déjà vu instantly. So many memories in this house...some good, others bad. I shook my head. That was the past. Gibbs came to me and grabbed my hand roughly. I smiled. Ziva caught it and raised an eyebrow. "There's someone here who says he knows you, and the victim. You and Ziva need to interrogate him. McGee, send Abby the DNA and set up one of those-those web crap stuff." Gibbs stammered.

"It's webcam, boss." Gibbs turned to him and gave him one of those i-don't-care-what-the-hell-you-call-it-do-what-I-say-or-I'll-hurt-you-in-god-knows-how-many-ways looks.

"Do I look like I care, McGee?" McGee turned and went back to work. Tony walked over to us.

"The guy says he's an old friend of our victim. He said he was his best friend. So sad, the guy looked like he lost his puppy. Reminds me of that movie-" I cut him off.

"Get to it, Tony." I replied. "His name is Sam Uley. He's a big guy, Bella. Did you ever-"

"Tony, if you ask me anything remotely inappropriate, I will castrate you and give your manliness to my dog." I growled. God, that man was so immature. Sam? He brought me out of the forest. I owe him my life, now that I think about it. I could have died if it wasn't for him.

"Sam? It's me." I spoke quietly. Right here, right now, I wasn't Major Isabella Swan of the United States Marine Corps. I was plain old Isabella Swan, ex-girlfriend of a vampire. Those were the days, I thought wryly. Sam had grown since I'd seen him years ago. "Hey, Bells. How're you?" He smiled softly. "Better. How about you? How's Emily?" Sam's face lit up. I wish that could happen someday for me.

"Emily's fine. She's doing great. She's pregnant. We're gonna have a boy, Bells." He chuckled. Ziva kept circling him, almost like she was sizing him up.

"How do you know Bella?" She asked in her ever present accent.

"We were friends when I was in Forks. He was like a big brother, Ziva. He kept me safe." I murmured. I looked at him, and hoped he could see the gratitude in my eyes. He did, and nodded slightly.

"She is family on the reservation. Everyone misses her, you know. Jake's been asking about you." He found his soul mate. I smiled halfheartedly. I knew he would get over me. He was my best friend, anything more would ruin it.

I put on my poker face. I needed to interrogate him, enough with the niceties. "Sam, what connection do you have to my dead Marine?" I said in a clinical voice.

"He was my best friend. He was younger than me, sure, but he was like my brother. We had that connection, we were like brothers. I don't know how he died, I don't want to know. I came here because this place is where he'd come to think." Sam sighed, and put his hand to his forehead.

"Why would he come to an empty house to think?" Ziva asked.

"He had a rather big family. Big brothers, you know. They came after his parents died. But they were older, you know? They had families of their own to take care of; they didn't have time for Pete. They'd come and go. He didn't like them at all. They didn't care much when their rents' died. They'd send him a check every month to pay the house. Never visited much either." I looked at Ziva.

"Sam, what happened on the day he died?" Sam paced back and forth, trying to remember. "He came over like he always did when his brothers were at the house. The house was empty most of the time, but his brothers had an offer. Sell the house. Since Peter was on leave, he wasn't home an awful lot. They had a big fight, I know that. He came so angry, almost livid. He asked for a beer, and he got drunk and slept on the couch. Then when he came to, he left. Peter was a silent type. When he left, he left, and there was no stopping him. He never did anything wrong anyway. Later that night, he called me. Said he was going back on base. Wished me and Em luck with our kid, and said goodbye. Before the phone cut off, he was breathing all panicky. He rushed off the phone and left. I never heard from him again."

Sam was...pained. I never had seen him this upset."If I had known, I would have never let him leave." He sniffed. Gibbs appeared quickly, but I anticipated it.

"Not your fault. Go home. We'll call you if we need you again." Gibbs patted him on the back. Sam smiled weakly.

"It was good seeing you, Bella. Come see Jacob sometime, alright?" I looked at him and shook his hand.

"We're headed there soon." He walked out the door. Gibbs looked impassive.

"Swan, when are we headed there?" He asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

"We're headed there when we get there, Gibbs. You guys have to rest, and McGee has to get Abby on the webcam. Don't be impatient, Gibbs." Abby was the forensic scientist that had to stay back with Ducky apparently. I didn't meet her yet, but I was sort of excited to see her.

The crew gave me a double take. Gibbs walked upstairs.

"Do you know what you just did?" Tony said, shocked. "Yeah, I told Gibbs we need to relax.

"No, you talked back to Gibbs. You realize how catastrophic this is, right?" I shook my head no.

"He'll have you for dinner, Bella. Did I get that right, Tony?" Ziva said.

"Yeah Ziver." She growled. "Don't _call_me that, Toe-ny!" Tony narrowed his eyes.

I then turned away from the childish agents and turned to McGee and his computer. "Hey, Tim. What're you doing?" He kept typing.

"I'm going to put Abby online in 3.2.1. Hey, Abbs." Then a black-haired Goth appeared on the screen. She was beautiful and short with so many tattoos on her body. She was wearing a dog collar, and her shirt had a skull on it. She had pale white skin, and it reminded me of mine.

"Hey McGee. I miss you guys. How's Forks? Is it rainy there? I've heard of that. I wish I could have gone with y'all. But I'm fine right here with my babies." She pointed to the big machines that surrounded her. Abby spoke at a mile a minute, it was kind of hard to keep up with her. "Oh! You must be Bella. They've told me so much about you! You're so pretty! How are you doing? Is Tony giving you trouble?" Her questions made me laugh, and I immediately liked her. She was like a darker Alice.

"Hi Abby, it's nice to meet you." She beamed at me.

"Oh, yeah. You're going to fit in just fine. Director Shepard wants to talk to Gibbs, by the way." I've seen Director Shepard before. And what I heard from the grapevine is that she and Gibbs used to have some sort of connection, apparently. She was incredibly pretty and I felt so jealous. I noticed that I was always jealous of others' looks, I had a big problem with my self esteem, I suppose.

"Sure, Abby. I'll give you to Gibbs now."

"Swan, we need to talk now." A baritone voice said from behind me.

Read/Review.


	7. Familiar Feelings

A Great Love Chapter 7: Fight

Bella's POV

I knew that voice. Gibbs was pissed at me. "Gibbs, the Director wants to speak to you." I said calmly. If I got angry now, there would be chaos.

"I don't give a damn about the Director. Let me get one thing clear: don't undermine my authority. You respect the chain of command! What I say goes!" I huffed. For a grown man he acted like a child.

"Stop yelling! I was just being considerate, Gibbs. Calm down. You should get some rest. You've been up for two days. I haven't seen you get a wink of sleep yet. I understand the chain of command. But I have your best interests in mind. Now go sleep." Gibbs just stood there. I sighed. "Gibbs, go to sleep." He smirked. "

No. Swan, I refuse." I groaned and put my hands up in frustration.

"I know about your past. Your dad told me. I heard you screaming on the plane." I blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"How did you find that out?" I growled.

"Like I told you, your dad told me. I asked. I wanted to know why you kept screaming. A boyfriend breaking up with you couldn't cause that. I want to know what did." He said, shrugging. What business did Charlie have telling my _boss_ my business?

"It's none of your business. Let it go. I have night terrors. That's it." My jaw was clenched. Gibbs walked toward me.

"Close the door, Bella. We really have to talk." He had a concerned look on his face. I closed the door and put the laptop on the bed. _They really left most of their things here._I thought idly. I looked around and remembered that this was Alice and Jasper's room. They did leave in a hurry, I conceded. "You're my agent, Swan. Since you're on my team, you're gonna have to treat me with some respect. I wanna be there to help, but you're gonna have to talk." I clutched my stomach, in an all-too familiar way so I could try, however feebly, to stop the pain.

"He left, Gibbs. He didn't want me, Gibbs. He ruined my life. He made me fall in love with him and then he just left me there. The whole family just up and left. They didn't love me. I thought I'd finally found a place where I belonged. I was wrong. I was wrong about so many things. I never understood him. Not one bit. I thought I was over it. I mean, I'm weak, pathetic, and just plain me. Coming back here, it brought everything back. I feel the pain of that _day_ every day, all day. It refuses to go away." I sobbed. How pathetic am I? I dropped to the floor, wiping my eyes.

"I felt that way once, too. A couple years ago, something happened to me. It was so painful. It was like a rusty knife stabbing you and someone twisting it around. I lived with that pain for...years. You have to let go of things, Bell. You gotta in order to survive. The guy must have been blind not to love you. And you're not weak. Actually, I think you're one of the strongest women I know." I smiled. He grinned. I was comforted. Gibbs put his arm over my shoulder and whispered to me. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one. He said, with an impish grin. He looked twenty years younger. At that moment I realized, that he was probably the same age as Charlie. Now, that was kind of disconcerting.

"Okay. My secret is...and if you tell anyone I'll kill you and feed you to the dogs. I like to sing while I use the toilet." I blushed. _Can't believe this is happening!_Gibbs' eyebrows shot up. He chuckled.

"Your blush is cute. Ok, my secret is I like women who stand up for themselves." I chuckled.

"Tony told me you like the redheads."

Gibbs smirked. "I do like em' a bit. But you know what? I like brunettes better." He said pointing to my hair. I blushed again, and the heat on my face just wouldn't leave.

"We shouldn't keep the Director waiting, Gibbs." I said, in an attempt to get back to business. "She can wait." I took a deep breath and stood up.

"No. I think it would be best if you just talk to her now." I got out of the room and ran to the bathroom. I still knew where it was.

How could he make me feel this way? I felt more alive than I had in years. I'm so confused. Does Gibbs have feelings for me? I can't even imagine returning those feelings. God, I'm getting way ahead of myself. These feelings scare me. I don't want to go through that pain again. That shit hurt way too much for me to want to do that again. I've been hurt so much in the past. But with Gibbs, I feel like there could be a new start. _What if there is extra baggage_, my mind screamed at me. Then I would get around to it when the time arises, I conceded.

"Oh, Bella?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" He smiled gently.

"Call me Jethro, and I'll call you Bell." My heart filled with warmth. We were calling each other by our names now. Inside my head, I was jumping for joy.

Edward was in the past. I knew that. But all my old fears and worries were coming back. Surely Victoria was probably the one who had killed my Marine. Maybe it was a different vampire. But how was I going to keep secrets from everyone? I wasn't planning on the supernatural to follow me everywhere I went.

"Hey Bellarina! You were in there a long time. What happened? He scream at you or something? I couldn't hear." Tony said as he lounged on the sofa. Why the Cullen's left this stuff is beyond me. Oh, well, they were rich enough to fund a small country, so they probably bought new furniture wherever they moved to.

"The walls are soundproof." I murmured. I knew exactly why they were soundproof. Rosalie and Emmett...

"Why are they soundproof?" McGee asked. I blushed.

"You're blushing. It might be something totally inappropriate. In which case, keep going." Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. It just caused me to blush more.

"I knew the people that lived here. I guess you could say they were sort of like a family to me. There was a couple that had a habit of being loud during certain activities, that it was a necessity to make the walls soundproof." I explained.

"Ah, reminds me of the good old days." Ziva sneaked up behind him and slapped him on the head.

"Which are the only ones you have, Tony." We all laughed and had a good night.

* * *

Read/Review


	8. Love?

A Great Love: Chapter 8

Third Person POV

Gibbs was happy. Happy because he was one step closer to figuring out the enigma that was Bella Swan. She was beautiful, and broken. Gibbs wanted, no _needed_ to fix her. It was like an impulse. Gibbs never got too close to people, but Bella was something... different. It was like with Shannon, even though the thought hurt him. Shannon had this quality that attracted him to her. It seemed like history was repeating itself. Then he pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to the laptop. When he opened it up, the screen lit up. Director- Line 1.

He pressed the keyboard, and Jen's face filled the screen. "Hello Jethro." Jenny Shepard's appearance always took Jethro by surprise. Today her hair was spiky and her green eyes sparkled. Jen had cut her hair so that she could have passed for a man had you not been looking at her face. Gibbs inwardly groaned. There was a big weakness with him and redheads. But he still found himself attracted to a certain brunette.

"Hey Jen. What's up?" He asked.

"I was just wondering how you were adjusting to your new team member. I know how you hate me butting in, but I felt that she could do wonders for the team."

Gibbs didn't like Jen in his business, but even he had to admit, Bella was a pretty good agent. "She's been helpful. Very helpful, she even found the cause of death before Duck did." He muttered. Jenny caught it and raised her eyebrow.

"So you like her, don't you? Is this anything like when you 'liked me' when we were undercover?" She grinned. Jen knew that their time undercover was one of the most unforgettable moments of Gibbs' life. Gibbs groaned.

"Don't bring it up again, Jen. That was years ago." Gibbs said, running his hand through his hair.

"Whenever I mention it, you blush. It's faint, but you always blush. But now, it didn't faze you. You _like_ Isabella. Really _like_ her." Gibbs cut her off.

"Bella. She likes to be called Bella." Jen chuckled. "You're even calling her by her name, and it hasn't been three days yet. I know you Jethro. Don't screw this up. I have a feeling she won't end up one of your ex-wives." Gibbs grinned. Everyone knew about his love life. Sure he went out on a few dates, now and then, but he was never good with marriage. He married a total of four times, damn it.

"Of course not, Jen. She's a brunette." He said, laughing. He turned off the laptop and walked out the door. McGee was talking to Abby, Tony was sleeping, and Ducky was looking intently at the body. "Hey, Duck. What do we got?" Ducky smiled knowingly at Gibbs.

"You're happy. Why?" He asked, reluctantly.

"You really think I'd tell you, Duck?" Gibbs said.

"Anyway, our Marine had extreme blood loss. More than would result from head trauma, I've seen. I know that head wounds bleed more than regular ones, but this one was different. Look at the neck." Ducky said, the neck looked like it had been ripped by an animal, but there was no blood.

"Vampire, Duck?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow. Ducky shook his head.

"No, it couldn't be. But it looks like the killer was careful and could've gotten a machine or a sharp object and plunged it in the neck. But there's no way to see if it happened post-mortem."

Gibbs stood there silently, thinking. Who would've hated this guy so much that they bashed his head in and then took all the blood out of his body? At the scene, Bella looked not horrified, but understanding. It was strange. Maybe she knew more than she let on.

Gibbs walked away from Ducky and looked for DiNozzo. He was sitting on the couch looking at a Playboy magazine. Ziva and Bella were probably gone, but he needed DiNozzo for something. He slapped him on the back of the head. He instantly stood up, trying to hide the naughty magazine.

"Yeah, boss. I was just, uh, doing some light reading." Tony stammered.

"Really? I don't think that looks like light reading. We're leaving soon. Get your gear. We are going to check out the guy's friends. See what connections they have and find their motives." Tony nodded. He picked up the magazine and tried to hide it but Gibbs caught it. He took it and chucked it into the garbage. Tony looked like his puppy just died.

When they got into the car, Gibbs told Tony to call Bella and ask her where the reservation was. Gibbs could hear them arguing. "You sure you wanna come with us, Bella? Yeah, I know you know the lay of the land. Gibbs just wanted the freaking directions! Don't curse at me, Bella! Don't- Oh, you mean that, do you? Oh god." Tony squeaked. Gibbs had enough. "Hand me the phone, DiNozzo." Tony gave it to him with a trembling hand.

"Bell, if you wanna come, you're your butt over here. We're pulling up at the house now." He hung up without another word. "See how easy that was, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"What, boss?" Tony asked, distractedly. What the hell did she say that scared him to death? Ziva could hurt him, but Bella... can't imagine her taking someone down, to tell you the truth. She came off as tough, but not so tough. After they pulled up at Bella's driveway, she came out looking different. Her hair was pulled up into a pony-tail; she was wearing jeans and a band shirt. She looked like a teenager, to tell you the truth. Gibbs had to admit, she looked very beautiful in a tomboy sort of way. He wondered how old she was anyway.

"Hi guys." Her raspy voice made Gibbs' insides tingle. Tony blanched. Bella got her jacket from the coat hanger and put it on. "Tony, I think I should sit shotgun, I don't want to be a backseat driver." Tony immediately complied, and Bella smiled deviously. _She got him to listen to her quicker than I did after working with him for years!_ Gibbs was surprised. When he started the car he drove off and Bella gripped the chairs.

"Don't like speed, Bell?" She chuckled nervously. "No, your driving just reminds me of someone." She clutched her hands together and cracked her knuckles.

They reached the rez in record time. Bella said it took her an hour to drive here, but Gibbs got them there in 20 minutes. She stumbled out of the car. "That's the last time I _ever_ drive with you again." Bella grumbled. Gibbs laughed, and Bella stopped in her tracks. He was about to ask her what was wrong when a tall, built, Native-American came up to her, and pulled her into a hug. Immediately, Gibbs felt a strong surge of jealousy. She was so comfortable with him. "Hey Jake! It's been...so long. You've grown! Didn't I tell you to stop using steroids?" She teased. Jacob broke out in a smile.

"Hey Bells. No, this is still all natural. I'm doing okay. Who're your friends?" He asked suspiciously. Bella turned to Gibbs and Tony and smiled.

"They're my coworkers. I got out of the Marines, and they offered me a job at NCIS. The Naval Criminal Investigative Service. This is my boss, Agent Gibbs, and my coworker, Agent DiNozzo." He nodded to each of them politely. "A Marine died a couple days ago in the forest. We need to know who killed him. You were one of his friends. 2nd Lieutenant Peter Livfer?" Jacob's face turned solemn.

"I know him. He was like a brother to me; I don't know how he could've died. Are you sure it's him?" Gibbs nodded. "Come inside my house, we'll talk more there." Jacob showed them his small, but cozy house.

"Jake, wow. It's been years since I've been in La Push. I can't believe you own a house." Bella spoke, her eyes widened at the cute home.

"I built it myself. I still check in on dad though, from time to time, when work doesn't get in the way." Tony, who was silent the whole time, finally spoke up.

"What do you do, exactly?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm a construction worker. It makes it hard for me to keep up with family duties." He nodded at Bella, suggesting that there was some kind of unspoken conversation between them.

"How do you know each other?" Gibbs asked after a minute of waiting.

"We were best friends growing up." Bella said wistfully.

Jacob muttered, "More than best friends..." Gibbs tried not to react to that.

"Who else was close to him?" Jacob shook his head.

"Just me and Sam. I don't know anybody else who'd be close to him. Check his house. He wouldn't let people step foot in there." Bella nodded and gave him a big hug.

"It was nice seeing you, Jake. Sorry it didn't work out before. I'm glad you're happy though. I hope we can still be friends." She smiled hopefully.

"Bells, I will always be your best friend. Would it kill you to keep in touch? We all miss you here. Angela misses you a lot." His eyes showed adoration and love. Gibbs wouldn't have to punch this guy after all.

"Let's go to the apartment. DiNozzo, talk to Abby. Find out if this guy's got a record. Swan, you're coming with me." They obeyed and got in the car. After Tony left, Bella and Gibbs were in the car alone.

"Gibbs, what was with you? You were giving Jake death glares for no-" She was cut off by Gibbs' lips upon hers. They touched gently, and then pulled away. There was a spark. Something strange and hypnotic, that developed right there and then. A bond was formed that would never be broken. "Well, that was a sure way to make me shut the hell up."


	9. Truth

A Great Love:Chapter 10

A/N:I was disappointed at how many reviews I'd gotten. I feel neglected.(tears) But here you go. You've been waiting for this one.

Third Person POV

Gibbs was wondering. Wondering what Bella had on her arm. It was crescent-shaped and looked silvery in the light. It was significantly lighter than the rest of her skin. But something about it put Gibbs on edge. Why would she ask about me? He thought absently, and he felt a sweet feeling coursing through his body. Bella loves me. He smiled widely. It felt nice. But why does she care about me so much? I'm an old man, what do I have to give her?

Bella clutched her arm in a death-grip, her mouth gaping wide. "It's not my secret to tell. If I do, It'll cause problems. I can't, Jethro." She looked at him with panicked eyes. "You were hurt, I'm guessing. Something bit you, and I feel like I gotta know why, Bells." Jethro's eyes never strayed from hers. She sighed, her eyes wistful. "My story starts when I came to Forks. My first day, I was the new kid, and it was nerve-wracking. When I went to luch, everyone was talking about the Cullens. They were the most beautiful, glamourous people I had ever seen. But there was one that caught my eye. Edward. There was something about him. Something...strange. I ignored it, and when I went to Biology, I was surprised to see that he was my lab partner. But when I sat down, he looked at me with such disdain, such hate, and I flinched. He covered his mouth, looking like he was about to gag. After that day in Bio, he stopped coming to school for a couple of weeks. When he came back, he was very cordial to me. Like that incident in Biology was just a fluke." She laughed, bitterly.

Gibbs was listening attentively. Her story was interesting. "Nearly a few days after that, a van almost killed me. Needless to say, it's obvious who pushed me out of the way. But while he did that, he also pushed the van away with his bare hands. And, while holding me with one. After that, he wouldn't tell me the truth. When I brought up the van thing, he totally refused to talk about it. He said it would be better if we weren't friends. Like that made any sense! And then afterwards, he goes and saves me from a group of men that were going to rape me, after he basically says he wants nothing to do with me. But I soon fell in love with him. It happened slowly, and gradually, but it happened. But I couldn't help but wonder, what was the explanation for all these weird things that Edward did? He had wicked fast speed, super-strength, and he never ate or drank. That's when I went to La Push. A few of my friends were there, and I decided to tag along. There, I saw Jacob, and we started to talk. I heard some old tribal stories about the Cold Ones. They were creatures that had all the qualities, that Edward had, but there was one important one. They drank blood." She whispered. Gibbs was enthralled. This couldn't be real. He thought. Is she teling the truth?

"Blood, like vampires?" Gibbs asked, unsure. "Exactly. You see, the reason why he wanted to stay away from me was because of my blood. It was so much more tempting than others. But he and his family were very accepting of me. And I was...happy. Somewhat. Soon after, there was a baseball game. Yeah, I know, weird that a coven of vampires plays baseball, but they did. Another coven came, and their leader took a liking to my blood. I was tricked into believing that he held my mother captive, but it was a ploy to get me. Afterwards, James, bit me before fighting Edward. He was killed." She whispered. "I was in so much pain from the bite, it felt like my hand was burning. Edward sucked the venom out, and took me to the hospital in Pheonix. The cover story was that I fell down the stairs and into a window. Trust me, back then, it was believeable. In the course of events, in order to 'save' my mother, I had to leave my father behind. I lied to him and said I had to leave Forks immediately, that I was getting too attached and stifled, and that I didn't want to end up like Renee, my mother. I hurt him so much. I could see it in his eyes, Jethro! I hurt...so many people. I wasn't good enough for anyone."

Her voice cracked, and Gibbs' heart broke into pieces. He pulled her into his arms and huged her tight. "I believe you. I don't know why, but I do. I love you, and I think you are perfect the way you are. It still is a little creepy that there are actually..vampires. But I need to wrap my head around this thing." Bella sighd contentedly. "Now you have to tell me about your life. The tragedy that causes you pain. When I see it in your eyes, I feel like crying. They're haunted." Gibbs winced. The pain was still there.

"I lived in a small town in Pennsylvania. Stillwater. It was smaller than Forks, and I felt caged in. I was living with my father since my mom had died when I was little. I never got over that. I was a troublemaker as a teenager, and I needed to do something worthwhile. I felt like there was nothing I could do. So I enlisted. My dad wasn't happy about that. He was in the Air Force before I was born, but he had a store. He always thought I'd join the family business. I walked out and never came back to Stillwater when we fought. I hadn't gone back in 30 years. There was where I met Shannon. She was the best. She was the inspiration for my rules. Shannon stood by me while I was in the Corps. It always felt good to have someone waiting at home for me. Soon after we married, we had a little girl, Kelly. I loved them to death." Gibbs sucked in a painful breath. "When I was in Desert storm, I got injured. I fell into a coma. When I got out, I learned that...that Shannon and Kelly were killed in a car crash. No accident. Shannon had witnessed a murder, and was put under safety, but their protection detail died. They were killed by a Mexican drug dealer. I was a sniper in the Corps, you know."It wasn't a question. "You killed him, didn't you?" Gibbs nodded slowly. "Why, wouldn't you?" Bella nodded. "He took my wife, who I loved, and my daughter, Bells!" He yelled in agony. "She was only 8." He sobbed. "I'll never have a chance to see my daughter go to prom, I'll never see my wife turn gray-haired, I'll never have another child. Everything that mattered, was taken away from me!" Gibbs cried. Bella put her hand to his cheek, wiping the tears that were falling like rain down his face. "It's all right. They'd be proud of you if they saw you now. I am proud of you. It isn't fair to yourself to feel so guilty. Please, for me? I need you to tell me things. I have a connection with you that I have never experienced before. I love you..with an intensity that I could've never imagined years ago. You are my everything now, Jethro. I love you. Edward was my first love, and unfortunately that didn't work out, but now, today, if there was a choice between a sparkly vampire, and a strong and silent marine, I'd choose the marine." Her words touched his heart.

Gibbs knew that Bella was special. That he would never feel this way again. Shannon would have wanted him to move on. He loved her so much, but with Bella, it felt sort of the same. There was a fire in his heart, and Bella ignited it.

Bella looked ecstatic when Gibbs smiled reassuringly at her. He was so kind and caring with her, yet never treated her like a child. She was 30 years old; a grown woman. Gibbs had mentioned that she should hold out for a newer model; that he would be too old for her. And the rule about never dating a co-worker was still looming over their heads. Director Shepard would have a field trip if she knew they were together. Gibbs was dreading it.

Then Gibbs got a call on his cell phone. "Boss, it's me. McGee, I just saw something. Here-in-in the forest. It looked like a woman, but was so fast. She-she was beautiful, but with red hair, and-and she tried to strangle me, boss. I called-called you, because I didn't know who to turn to." McGee's panicked voice, chilled Bella to the bone. By the look of her face, she knew the person or thing McGee was talking about. For some reason, Gibbs felt scared, too.

?POV

I have to get her! She doesn't deserve to live! I will kill her and anyone who gets in my way!

A/N:Little cliffy, there. Sorry for not updating regularly. But I want you guys to guess who the mystery guy is. Check my page, I made some new stoies. Good Enough and Comfort. Check it out.


	10. Hidden

A Great Love Chapter 11:Hidden

Bella's POV

I was shocked and angry. Victoria. She came for me and McGee almost got killed! It's my fault, and I have to do something to fix it. Gibbs and I drove into the forest, panicking. I pulled out my phone and frantically started dialing Jacob's number. He was still a werewolf, he hasn't stopped phasing. He picked up immediately. "Bells, what's up?" "Jake, she's back. Victoria's back. One of our agents was almost killed by her. You're the Alpha, right?" "Yeah, Bells. Where was she?" Jacob replied, sounding eager. "She was in the forest. We're headed there now." "We'll be there soon; let me get the others." He hanged up. I took a deep breath. I can't let anyone die.

"Bells, you okay?" Gibb's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I'm fine, Gibbs. I just needed that." He nodded. When we drove up to the forest, we had to start hiking. Where we ended up, you'd never believe. It was my meadow. The one where Edward and I had declared our love. I felt a stab of pain here. He left, and the only thing that was left behind was this. "It's beautiful." Gibbs said quietly. I smiled faintly. Then I heard some rustling coming out of the bushes. We both turned around, looking for the source of the noise.

Then I looked and saw...Alice. _Where did she come from?_, passed through my mind for a moment. But it was overshadowed by happiness. She looked the same, physically, but her eyes...they were vacant. Not like when she was in a vision, but in pain. She looked as if she would cry. I smiled, tears running down my face. "Alice, you're here." Gibbs was standing next to me holding my hand tightly. "I didn't see, until now. I feel so stupid. All of us should never have listened to that dumbass. But you've grown. Jasper is on his way, I think he wants to speak to you." Her voice was shaking, and I ran over to hug her, Gibbs forgotten.

Her 4-foot frame was so much shorter than my 5'6, but I didn't care. She was here. My best friend was back. Gibbs cleared his throat. "Oh, Alice. I didn't inroduce you. This is Gibbs, my boss. Gibbs, this is Alice, my good friend." I couldn't use boyfriend to describe Gibbs. He meant to much to me. He was like my other half, my true soulmate. Although Gibbs would find that too girly, I don't care. Labels weren't needed. Alice smiled cryptically. She knew.

"I think you have a friend down there, he had been hurt by Victoria. No worries, Jasper's takiing care of him. He was scared at first, but Jasper made him calm down. I missed you so much, Bella. We all did. Edward had his stupid reasons for leaving, but we wanted to stay. Even Rosalie. She was just starting to warm up to you." I snorted. Like she would ever feel anything for me other than hate. She walked at human pace, and showed us where McGee was. He was on the ground, sleeping, probably Jasper's doing. Jasper was holding his head and cleaning his wounds. "Jazz, we found her." Alice's blinding smile made him look up.

"Bella?" His deep baritone voice answered. I smiled. "We need to talk." I said uncertainly. He nodded. "Gibbs, will you stay with McGee, I have to talk to an old friend. Do some catching up." Gibbs didn't answer, but looked at me in that 'I trust-you' sort of way. Jasper and I walked through the meadow, awkwardness filled the air. "I know you must be very angry at me, so just out with it. I deserve your anger. Us leaving was entirely my fault-" I cut him off. "Jasper Whitlock-Hale! How dare you say that you all leaving was your fault! I do not hold it against you, not at all. It was instinct. It was Edward who pushed me, and I got cut. I am not angry at both of you. I am grown now. I still feel pain from back then, but I don't care much about that anymore. Now since you know that, it won't bother you for the rest of your damn existence. I am a 30-year old woman, and I do not want to deal with this. Jasper, you are a vampire. Start acting like one and grow some balls! Alice once told me you were a military man, act like it! I won't hurt you."

Jasper's eyes bugged out at my tirade. He hugged me. It felt weird, but nice. He could grow to be a good friend. "Alice tells me you were in the military." He smiled happily. "The army, I hope?" "No Jasper, I joined the Marines. And I don't regret it. It was an epiphany. I learned a lot about myself." I told him. His face fell in disappointment. "Why? Why not the army? It would have been nice to talk strategy with a fellow army veteran." I smirked. "Hoorah! Army sucks! Marines are better!" Jasper scoffed. We went on like that the whole walk back. Gibbs smirked when he heard that Jasper was in the army. McGee was already at my house. "Army, huh? Did you go off to Iraq?" Gibbs eyes were blazing, and I could tell that he was honestly curious. "No sir, I'm far too old. Bella told me that you know our secret. Would you like to guess what war I fought in?" Jasper asked teasingly. Gibbs looked at him. "I'm not guessing. What did you fight in?" Jasper smiled. "Civil War. Confederacy." He said simply. Gibbs' jaw hung out. "I was turned in 1865." I smiled at him. We still had to deal with McGee.

When we got to my house, Charlie was watching a game while McGee was eating with a bandage on his neck. "Hey dad. How's he holding up?" Charlie just pointed at the table. He was too caught up in his basketball game. Celtics vs..who cares. I walked up to McGee and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Tim. Are you alright?" He looked up to me with fearful eyes. "The woman, she wanted you. She kept asking for you. When I didn't answer, she tried to strangle me. I felt terrible. Then she turned like she heard something, and ran off like lightning." Tim gulped. "I'm not going out there alone again." Gibbs walked in. "Damn right, you aren't. We have to take care of this, Bells. My agent almost got killed! We have to deal with this now!" His voice was getting louder, and Charlie was peering in the doorway. "Gibbs, this isn't something that's dealt with quickly. She's after me, and I can't let anyone else get hurt. I think that I should give myself up."

A/N:Sorry for the delay. Life. I will update soon, though. In a couple days.


End file.
